digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Anime Timeline
The following is a timeline of events that happened in the Digimon Adventure and Digimon Tamers universe, from various sources including the anime, drama CD's, manga, and video games. Note: Digimon Frontier, Digimon Data Squad, Digimon Fusion, & Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters are not listed because no official timeline of events has ever been released for the universe of each series. Adventure Universe 1943: The ), the world’s first computer is activated, the ABC laid down the foundation for the Digital World. Subsequently the world’s first patented computer was also activated, and continued to build on the foundations that shaped the Digital World. In Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer it is revealed that all Digital Worlds were created by the Atanasoff computer and that the Digital Worlds diverged into different realities overtime. --- ‘’Brave Tamer’’ Pre-1995: Daigo Nishijima, Maki Himekawa, and three other original digidestined are defeated by the Dark Masters. Megadramon sacrifices themself to allow the other 4 digimon to digivolve into The Harmonious Ones and defeat the Dark Masters. Apocalymon (Adventure) is sealed behind the wall of fire. 1995: In the movie Digimon Adventure (movie), Tai Kamiya and his younger sibling Kari Kamiya find a Digi Egg which hatches into a Koromon which later digivolves to a Greymon to fight against Parrotmon. Six other children living in the Highton View Terrace section of , also witnessed the same event, which was later dismissed as a terrorist attack. --- ‘’Adventure (Movie)” 1999: On August 1st, 1999 seven children who attend summer camp are sucked into the Digital World, they are the children chosen to become the Digidestined. This begins the events of the anime Digimon Adventure. --- “Adventure” 1999: December 31, 1999 Ryo Akiyama receives a Digivice through his father’s computer, Agumon appears and ask him to touch it, Ryo is then dragged into the Digital World. This sets off a chain of events for the plot of the video game Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer. --- “Adventure Anode Cathode Tamer.” 2000: March 4, 2000 the events of the second movie Our War Game take place. --- “Our War Game” 2000: After Ryo witnesses the battle with Diaboromon and Omnimon online on March 4, 2000, Ryo is once again called to the Digital World to fight against Milleniumon. Later he befriends Ken Ichijouji.--- “Tag Tamers” 2000: Ken Ichijouji touches a Digivice and is dragged into the Digital World, where he meets his partner Digimon Wormmon, after befriending Ryo Akiyama, he helps Ryo fight against Milleniumon. After Milleniumon is defeated he releases several dark seeds, one is lodged into Ken’s neck, which would later causes him to become the Digimon Emperor in Digimon Adventure 02. --- “02” : Note these events were not depicted in the anime except during brief flashbacks by Ken, the events are canon to the anime and take place during the video game Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers. 2000: A few days after the events in Tag Tamers, Ryo is chosen to participate in something called the D-1 Tournament. After once again defeating Milleniumon as his digivolved form Moon=Millenniummon, he is invited with to him to fly through the worlds of time. From that point on Ryo was considered dead in the Digimon Adventure universe. --- Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers 2000: Ryo is catapulted into the past, where he meets his partner Monodramon. After defeating ZeedMillenniummon in the future, Ryo is given the option to return to his world or go to the world of the Tamers. Ryo choses to go to the universe where Digimon Tamers takes place rather than his own world, the Adventure universe. --- “Brave Tamer” 2002: Three years after the defeat of Apocalymon, a digital gate opens and three new Digidestined are chosen along with Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Hikari “Kari” Kamiya to fight a new enemy in the Digital World called the Digimon Emperor. This begins the events of the anime Digimon Adventure 02. --- "02" 2003: One year after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the Digidestined go up against Diaboromon in the film Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon. --- “Revenge of Diaboromon” 2003: Setting of the Adventure 02 drama CD’s, Digimon Adventure 02: Armor Evolution to the Unknown to the is set in Feburary 2003, Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story: 2003 -Spring- takes place in the spring of 2003, and The Door into Summer is set sometime during this year.. --- “02 CD Drama” 2005: The events of the films Digimon Adventure Tri take place, three years after the end of Digimon Adventure 02.--- “Tri” 2010: The events of the film Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna take place, tfive years after the end of Digimon Adventure Tri.--- "Last Evolution Kizuna" 2027: The Digimon Adventure 02 epilogue takes places 25 years after the end of 02. Tamers Universe 1984: The Monster Makers attend in together in 1984. They were involved in the creation of the very first artificial life forms called Digital Monsters or Digimon and the foundations of the Digital World (Tamers). --- “Digimon Tamers 1984” 1986: The university shuts down the development of Digimon and the Digital World. --- ‘’Digimon Tamers 1984” 2000: In 2000 of the Digimon Tamers universe, Ryo defeats Rika Nonaka in the Digimon Card Tournament. On the same night on his way back to his hotel, he meets his partner Cyberdramon, and decides right away to go to the Digital World. A year later he would meet the protagonist of the Digimon Tamers anime. --- “Digimon Tamers Original Story: Message In the Packet” 2001: Digimon Tamers anime takes place. 2001: Six months after the D-Reaper is destroyed, the movie Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon takes place. --- “Tamers: Runaway Locomon” 2002: One year after the events of Digimon Tamers, the portal to the Digital World is sealed over with concrete, the protagonist of the series attempt to send voice messages to their partner Digimon in the Digital World and reflect on one day becoming adults. --- “Digimon Tamers: Original Story: Message In the Packet” Events that take place in the series with no date. Sometime after the end of Adventure, but just before the start of Adventure 02, the Old Clock Shop Man appears from the Digimon Fusion universe and summons a 10 year old Tai and Agumon, along with Davis, Takato, Takuya, and Marcus to the Digimon Fusion universe, to help Mikey and Tagiru defeat their final enemy Quartzmon. Hints that indicate when: This event most likely takes place after Our War Game, since Omnimon makes an appearance. Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals is believed take place during episodes 21 and 22 of Digimon Adventure 02, no official date for this event has ever been given. Hints that indicate when: The movie is said to take place during summer of 2002, the children are seen to be wearing their summer outfits in the anime from the movie in episode 17 and appear to be on summer vacation during the movie. Episode 23 “Davis Cries Wolfmon” in the anime marks the official end of Summer. In the movie Davis also digivolved Veemon to Magnamon, which did not happen in the anime, until episode 20. After the end of Adventure 02, the Old Clock Shop Man from Digimon Fusion appears and summons Davis and Veemon to the Digimon Fusion universe, to fight alongside other Digimon leaders and defeat the final enemy Quartzmon. Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers is believed to take place during episodes episodes 23 and 24 of Digimon Tamers, while the Tamers search for a way to the Digital World to rescue Calumon from Makuramon. Hints that indicate when: The film is set in the summer while the Digimon Tamers are on summer vacation, the setting for episode 23 also appears to be set in the summer. Takato’s cousin Kai Urazoe who appeared in the movie, later makes an appearance in episode 49. However, due to Calumon appearing in the movie, it would be set before episode 23. The Old Clock Shop Man from Digimon Fusion summons Takato and Guilmon to the Digimon Fusion universe, to help Mikey and the Fusion Fighters, as well as other Digimon leaders defeat Quartzmon. Hints that indicate when: This most likely happens some time after Tamers ended, since episode 78 of Digimon Fusion states that all of the previous heroes had already saved their own worlds years ago. Category:Misc.